And Then There Were None
by sweetlittlecrona
Summary: A new recruit arrives. Everyone wonders what is up with this girls obsession for one of the members, Ben. Some people believe she's just plain crazy and she should be kicked out of the group. However, this girl holds a dark secret that could keep them alive.
1. I Remember Now

"I'm not going to ask this again. Who the fuck are you?!" shouted the man with the large mustache that made me think of one of those Italian waiters at a pizza parlor. My hand instantly brushed my blonde hair back behind my ear as I let out a gulp. I've been interrogated for quite sometime now. Ever since the outbreak, which has been going on for three months now, I've been hiding in the motel. The small group of survivors never found me, until now when a strong-headed girl found me. The man with the mustache was with another man, who was darker than the rest. He didn't look so angry with me, in fact, he looked a bit scared for my future.

"My name is Rachel," I replied tucking my hand back into the pocket of my black jacket. "I've been out here for as long as you have been. My family is dead, and they are probably one of those brain-eating monsters."

"We don't need another teenager, right Lee?" the man with the mustache asked, narrowing his dark eyebrows as he turned to his partner.

"Kenny, think about this. This girl has been out here by herself, just like Clementine, and she's only…how old are you, Rachel?" the man called Lee asked, turning towards me for a brief second.

"16," I replied, quickly.

"She's not too old. Come on Kenny, we can't just throw out a girl into the streets," Lee said, pressing his palms together. Kenny frowned slightly, and turned back towards the room door that read: 167 on the back.

"Whatever. Talk to the crazy bitch, Lily about it," Kenny muttered under his breath as he walked out of the room. A sigh of relief passed through my lips.

"Don't worry about him. He's a grump," Lee said to me, softly as he placed a hand on my shoulder. "Come downstairs when you are ready. We'll introduce you to everyone." Lee quickly left the room, and I was alone once again. Another sigh passed through my lips, but this time, it was of despair. I missed my family, but more importantly, I wasn't what I seemed to them. I wasn't the innocent 16 year old girl that would be killed in the first five minutes of a horror movie. No, I was smarter and crazier. Literally. I was promoted to insane when I reached the age of 14. I seemed to have an addiction to killing things, which is why I was happy about the walkers. I loved to kill them. Of course, you probably think I'm weird now.

I looked out the window to my apartment, making sure that no one saw me through the thick rust stains. The two children were playing soccer, kicking it back and forth to each other. I would guess that they were 10, maybe. Kenny was seated on a couch with woman, which I assumed was his wife. He was talking to her, his mustache twitching occasionally. He was frustrated about me. Lee was the only one missing, and I remembered that Lily remained in her room for the most part. He was probably talking to her.

Then I saw him.

Sitting on the sidewalk by himself.

Alone.

This new figure had caught my eye so well, that my mind was enchanted by him. I began to feel an obsession for this person. I wouldn't say love, because love was a weak word. Obsession was better. He had light brown hair, that had strands flowing in the cold breeze and green eyes, I think. It was hard to tell the eye color, but it was my best guess. His jacket at two letters embroided on it: SM. I thought. Stone Mountain was a high school far from here, but I remember visiting it. I remember this kid from somewhere. If I could only remember his name.

And then it came to me. His name was Ben Paul, and I was sure of it. My father was friends with the band director, and sometimes my father would take us down to watch the practice. I remember meeting Ben and my insane crush for him. He knew the other me. The kinder, the shy, the silent Rachel. I had changed over this epidemic of zombies, and I hoped that he would not recognize me.

I tore out my hair band and let my blond hair fall to my shoulders. My bangs flowed into my brown eyes, which made me frown and push them out of the way. I headed towards the door, and opened it, knowing that I was about to be interrogated again. I saw Kenny look at me again, frown, and then returned to talking to the woman. I ignored this gesture and continued down the stairs. The small girl, which was probably Clementine, took notice of me and ran over to me. She had a bright smile, which was curious for someone of her age. I thought for sure that she'd be feeling sad and all of that jazz.

"Hi!" she said, with a chirpy attitude.

"Hello," I greeted, smiling lightly.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Rachel, and you are Clementine?"

"Yeah, did Lee tell you that? Because it's the truth," Clementine said, blushing lightly as she hooked her arms behind her back.

"Oh," I said. "Is Lee your father?"

"No, no. He's my…friend," Clementine replied. "My daddy and my mom are somewhere in Savannah. They'll be safe though! I know it!" I instantly felt sorrow for this girl. She obviously did not know that her family would probably be dead right now. I just forced another smile and nodded.

"Good. I bet they are looking for you," I replied. Clementine smiled and nodded.

"Well, I'll see you later Rachel!" she said, happily and took off towards Ben. My eyes widened and I looked away. Crap. A few seconds later, I saw Ben get up and approach me. I suddenly realized what was happening. Ben had asked Clementine to go over and get my name. I rolled my eyes and walked towards a hotel room, where I recognized Lee's voice coming from it. I would hide in it, but sadly, Ben grabbed my arm before I left the room


	2. Changed for the Better

"Rachel?" he asked, softly and awkwardly. I turned and flashed a smile. Just his voice turned me on.

"Hey, um, Ben," I replied.

"I knew it was you," Ben said, smiling lightly as he let go of my arm. "How's your dad doing? My band teacher was eaten alive, as you can say. So was Travis." He sighed sadly. How I wanted to cradle him, but I did not. All I did was pat his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. My family is dead too. My sister was bitten the first day it happened, and she bit my mother in her sleep. I escaped, but they got my father," I said, my voice raising in sympathy as I crossed my arms. I hoped that Ben would hug me or something.

"Ah. That blows. I'm sorry about that," Ben said, returning the pat on my shoulder.

"It's fine! I work better on my own," I said. "I was here the whole time, did you know that?" _Obviously not. _I sighed.

"Um, no I didn't. If I knew sooner, I would have said hi earlier," Ben said, smirking lightly as he nudged my shoulder. "I'm going to go. The psycho bitch is about to come out." And just like that, he walked away, leaving me with my obsessing self. I bit my lip, trying not to envision things that should go unsaid. Slowly, the door opened and Lee walked out, followed by the psycho bitch.

"Fuck, is this her?" Lily frowned.

"Yeah," I replied, frowning.

"What can you do that will change my idea about kicking you out?" Lily asked, her eyebrows narrowing.

"I'm a good fighter. I have connections with people around this place. I have manipulations skills, and I have supplies," I replied, gesturing up to my room. "I saved them for myself, but I can help out the cause here."

"Good, and what do you mean by manipulation and connections?" asked Lily, her eyebrows narrowing.

I shrugged. "You'll have to just wait and see."

"She's good Lily. Come on, be sensible," Lee said.

"Fine, whatever," Lily replied, just how Kenny did a couple of minutes ago, and marched back into her little hell of a room. She slammed the door, immaturely.

"Thanks," I said to Lee, after a couple minutes of silence. Lee nodded to me, producing a small smile and then walked over to where Kenny was. I watched him go, and then I walked over to Ben. He had a piece of thick blue chalk in his hand and was making small swirls on the ground with it. I merrily smirked and plopped next to him.

"Hey again," I replied.

"Did psycho talk to you?" asked Ben, looking up at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. She agreed to let me stay, but she wasn't so es-" I began to reply, but Ben awkwardly asked:

"Are you cold?" I tilted my head, looking down at my thin jacket.

"Um…not really," I replied. He nodded and looked back at his drawings. I saw him scribble something out, but I couldn't quite see what it was. So I shrugged.

"Why did you ask me if I was cold?" I asked, curiously.

"I wanted to know if you needed a jacket, because us being friends, I would let you borrow mine," Ben replied.

"Oh, that's sweet. But I'm not cold," I said, even though I wanted the jacket BADLY. I placed my hands around my knees, trying to get my mind off of these thoughts. "I missed you, you know."

"Really? That's something that I didn't expect from you," Ben murmured, slowly. I glared at him.

"I've changed for the better," I stated. "For the better indeed."


	3. The Vote

After a while of talking with Ben, I became closer to him more than I had ever been with another human being. I learned that he had aged and was currently 18. He planned to become a musician, but he feared that his love for math would get in the way. I told him not to sweat about it, but he said that it was no use.

Lily and Kenny would stare at me, their emotions showing through their eyes. They were pissed off. I would look away, but I soon became used to the fashion on flashing them a smile or a wave. Not knowing what to do, they would quickly look down. This made me laugh. Ben looked at me, raising an eyebrow of confusion. I had stopped him when he was in the middle of telling me about his past.

"I'm sorry. I just saw s-something funny," I said, quickly covering myself up from a lie.

"Its fine, my life is boring anyway," Ben said, sadly as he looked down at his feet.

"Not really," I said, laughing lightly. "You are living in the middle of an outbreak!"

"I suppose s-" Ben began, but was interrupted by the psycho bitch. She raged, stomping her shoes on the hard ground and fisting her hands so hard that her nails dug into her skin. Oh boy.

"Someone has been stealing from us!" she cried, getting everyone's attention.

"Keep it down, God. You'll attract walkers," Kenny hissed.

"No! I will not! Our pain killers, our food…it's gone!" Lily said, louder this time.

"Lily, calm the fuck down," Lee said, trying to get her to relax but it only made the anger grow. I saw Lily's angry eyes bypass mine, snorting lightly. I buried my head into Ben's jacket, trying to conceal myself from her creepy look.

"No, I know who took them though! It's that new girl!" Lily said, pointing at me. Kenny got up and pressed his hands to his sides.

"I actually agree with you this time," Kenny muttered.

"Oh, come on Ken," the blonde woman said, standing next to Kenny as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "She's only a young girl. I'm sure she couldn't have done this." She smiled warmly at me, and I returned the gesture with a nod of thanks.

"Yeah, and I knew Rachel more than you have. I know she couldn't have done this," Ben said, sitting up straight as I leaned away from him. My cheeks blushed lightly with red. He was standing up for me. What a sweet heart.

"And she's nice," Clementine chirped up, placing her hands behind her back as she gave an innocent rock. Lee looked at her and nodded.

"I agree with Clementine. I think Rachel should stay," Lee spoke up as he crossed his arms. "Ben agrees and Katjaa agrees too." So, that's the name of the blonde woman. What a peculiar name. "We still haven't asked Larry or Mark."

"Whatever you decide Lee. I'm going on with whatever you vote for," a man with glasses said, walking over with Lee and smiled brightly at me. "I vote she stays."

"That's four against three," Lee mumbled, looking at Lily. "Unless your father wants her to stay."

"No way!" an old man, which I assumed was Larry, said in an annoying voice. Lee shrugged and smiled at me.

"Looks like you are staying with us for a bit longer now," he spoke as I smiled back. "Anyone try anything, and I'll definitely do something about it." The crowd dispersed, mumbling curse words or mumbling words of happiness. I was very proud, but I didn't feel welcomed yet. I felt six glaring eyes at me that belonged to the people that wanted me gone. I didn't mind it because I had back up. No one knew about this, and this made me smirk even more. Innocent minds. Pft.


	4. Sharing Time Yay

A couple of hours later, four of us children were crammed into a room. Lee and Mark were keeping watch outside, thankfully, but I was given the duty of keeping the one called Kenny Jr. (or Duck) out of trouble. Clementine helped me with that, since I was horrible at keeping children in their place. Clem though of an idea to think of stories and then share them with each other. Duck was the first one to think of one, and shared it. It was about a unicorn and a detective that were trying to solve the case of the missing macaroni or whatever.

"And that's when detective Richards realized…HE WAS THE MACARONI KILLER! AHHH!" Duck shouted, waving his hands in the air as he flipped onto the bed.

"Duck, shh!" Clementine murmured. She looked at me and smiled. "Do you have a story?" I gulped lightly and stood up.

"Yeah, kind of," I whispered as I cleared my voice. In a clear, dark voice I began to recite:

_ Ten little Soldier boys went out to dine;  
One choked his little self and then there were nine..._

Nine little Soldier boys sat up very late;  
One overslept himself and then there were eight...

Eight little Soldier boys traveling in Devon;  
One said he'd stay there and then there were seven...

Seven little Soldier boys chopping up sticks;  
One chopped himself in halves and then there were six...

Six little Soldier boys playing with a hive;  
A bumblebee stung one and then there were five...

Five little Soldier boys going in for law;  
One got in Chancery and then there were four...

Four little Soldier boys going out to sea;  
A red herring swallowed one and then there were three...

Three little Soldier boys walking in the zoo;  
A big bear hugged one and then there were two...

Two Little Soldier boys sitting in the sun;  
One got frizzled up and then there was one...

One little Soldier boy left all alone;  
He went out and hanged himself...

_And then there were none._

As I finished, they all stared at me with their jaws dropped. It was so dark, how I recited it, how I looked when I said it. Clementine was even huddled in Ben's arm, shuddering.

"Um, Rachel?" asked Ben.

"Yeah?" I asked, like if nothing was wrong.

"Your…eyes..." he whispered, pointing at me. I tilted my head. "Your eyes…they are…red." I ran towards the bathroom, nearly throwing myself into the counter as I lurched over and stared into my eyes. The soft brown color of what they used to be was no longer, and it was replaced with a crimson red. I gasped and shook my head. It was too early.

"Rachel? Are you okay?" I heard Clementine ask, softly.

"I'm…I'm fine," I replied, staring into my reflection as I clasped my hands together in a knot. I should tell them what was happening to me, but again, I couldn't trust them. They could tell everyone and I would be caught for sure. My hand clutched onto my cheek, tightly. I could feel the sensation boil through me once again. I bit my lip to keep it contained, and I walked out. I was sweating. I was nervous. I needed to leave. The three looked up at me, raising their eyebrows. Well, not really. Duck was playing with a small item in the room.

"Do they do that often?" asked Clementine.

"Y-yeah," I replied, sighing. I lied. "I haven't gotten used to it- erm, it hasn't happened to me in a long time. They changed to red a lot. It's weird."

"Oh," Clementine murmured, and then yawned. "I'm going to bed then. Good night." She turned and laid down on one of the beds, curling up in a small adorable ball that made me smile. I looked over at Duck, who tried to sneak a yawn.

"You too Duck," I smirked. He groaned and walked over to the other bed, lying down. Soon they were both asleep and that left Ben and I alone. I walked towards the door, laying my hand on the door handle and opened it. I beckoned him outside, and he followed like a loyal dog.

"Do you trust me?" I asked Ben as I placed my arms on the rusty balcony.

"Well…I don't know. Yeah," Ben replied, awkwardly as he placed his hands on the railing. "Why?"

"I'm about to tell you something," I said, lowering my voice to a whisper. "You cannot tell ANYONE." Ben nodded and listened, silent. "I…I'm not…"

"Not human?" Ben asked.

"…No, why would you think that?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. He shrugged. "Anyway, I'm not all that I said to be. Zombies didn't kill my family." I looked up at him, my eyes welling with tears. His eyes widened. He already knew the answer. I didn't have to repeat it.

"You…you wouldn't," he murmured.

"I'm a killer," I whispered. "And I cannot be stopped."

"Why?" asked Ben, trying not to freak out. I wish I could erase what I said. "Why would you do that?! They were your family!" I reached out to him, biting my lip, but he turned away. "No! You are worse than a walker. Just go." He turned and walked into his room, slamming the door. I never expected this much anger from him. I softly sighed and turned away, the anger and sadness returning to me. I couldn't have him mad at me. It would kill me.


	5. I Hate Love

What a depressing day. I thought that the next day would be better, but sadly I was highly wrong. Ben ignored me in the morning. He took Lily's place on the lawn chair above the trailer. I heard him talking with Carley, a girl that was great with guns, saying that the rest of the group went down to a dairy farm. Hopefully, this would be the answer to our prayers.

I soon discovered that only Ben, Carely and I were here. We were practically live bait. I began to question if I could defend them from the walkers or the bandits. I heard the other two talk about the bandits more than about the walkers. Huh.

Then I realize it.

I should be the one talking to Ben.

Not Carley.

I should become his best friends.

Not Carely.

I wanted him to love me.

Not Carley.

I stormed out of my room, in a slight rage. I wanted Ben and I would make him want me back. Carley saw me go out of my room and approached me, raising an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" she asked, noticing my narrowed eyebrows and red cheeks.

"Nothing," I replied, flatly.

"C'mon, I know there is something wrong. Tell me," Carley said, the leaned in. "Is it Ben?"

Horrified, I replied, "How did you know?!" She shrugged and then smirked.

"He hasn't shut up about you. He said he was mad, but currently, he told me he wants to talk to you. He's afraid that he'll make it awkward," Carley stated, sighing. "Looks like someone has a crush."

"Oh shut up," I murmured. Then, I placed a hand on my cheek. I felt the heat rise. "Is it noticeable?" I asked, softly.

"Kid of," Carely replied. "Don't worry about it. We won't…" She stopped. Her eyes were wide as I saw tears float in them, and then she blinked. "Love will get you through this. Who knows, he might be the last person you love."

"Thanks Carley," I mumbled, and then walked towards the trailer. Ben had a basket next to him and he dug around in it. I tilted my head.

"Do you have food?" I asked, startling him. He looked down at me and frowned.

"…yeah…" He replied, awkwardly. "Do you want some?" I nodded happily and began to climb my way onto the trailers roof. I reached for the basket and took out a small biscuit.

"Oh wow. Where did you get this?" I asked as I took a bite into the doughy goodness.

"The diary farm," Ben replied, slowly lifting his biscuit to his mouth as he nibbled. "They were nice. They wanted to invite us for food, but they sent us back." He looked down sadly and I shrugged.

"At least you are here. I won't be alone. Yay," I said, smiling as I tried to get him happy with me again. He sighed.

"Come on Rachel…I know you are trying to get me happy," Ben muttered, obviously depressed as his chin became attached with his hands. His elbows rocked on his knees as he sighed, sadly.

"I don't like seeing friends sad. So smile, please," I said, standing up in front of him. I was careful not to slip off and fall onto the pavement, thankfully. I tilted his chin up and gave him a bright smile. "Smile!" I grabbed his cheeks and wrenched them upwards, making him look like a goofy chipmunk. He swatted my hands away, giving a small smile.

"Not cool man," he muttered, trying to make me back off but his smile told me to stay right where I was. I didn't move.

"See? You are smiling again!" I chirped, almost as happily as Clementine. "I love it when you smile." My hand snapped to my gaping mouth. Had I just said what I thought I said? Ben stared at me, his eyes widening as he began to snicker.

"What was that?" He smirked. I slid off of the roof of the trailer, frowning. I had just blown it. Damn him. Damn him to hell.


	6. The Truth is Told

Another day had passed, and there was no sign of the other group. I had begun to worry. My mind began to make up excuses for their absences, but I ignored them. Something had to be wrong.

I was sitting with Carley on the ground, and we were enjoying the last of our food. I kind of wished that I was with the rest of the group. I imagined them eating a delicious feast and drinking cold water. My mouth instantly began to go dry.

"It has been too long," Carely murmured, snapping me out of my thoughts. I turned and looked at her, questioningly.

"What do you mean?" I asked as something snapped a twig in the forest ahead of us.

"I mean that they have been gone for too long," Carely replied, staring into the brush. "I wish there were more people here. Three people can't protect his place by themselves/"

"I know right?" I scoffed. "Lily is crazy to think like that." Carley nodded without hesitation.

"Crazy bitch," she hissed and squeezed her gun, tightly. I gulped lightly.

"Why should she even be the leader?" I asked, sighing. "She should let Lee lead."

"Agreed. I'm going to go lie down" Carley replied, standing up. "Let me know if anything happens." She turned and left. I frowned and then faced towards the boarded wall. It was silent. Not even a bird chirped or a gun shot went off. Until, I heard a noise, like someone hit the board. A thick arrow stuck out of it, still wiggling from motion. I gasped and got the hell out of there. Ben was resting on one of the couches, completely oblivious of what was happening.

"Ben! Ben!" I hissed at him, grabbing him by the arm as I dragged him away from the couch.

"What?! What's wrong?" He asked, groggy from resting.

"Bandits," I replied, dragging him into one of the rooms. I shut the door and fell upon it, shaking from the fear. Several things were coming to my mind, and one of them was that I could have died. What if they shot me?  
"Oh shit," Ben mumbled. "I hope that the group comes back soon."

"I do too," I agreed. "I' sick of all of this. I wish I was dead, honestly!"

"Don't say that," Ben said, his voice escalading slightly. I looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "Please don't."

"Can't help but," I said as I stood back up. Ben took a step closer to me. He was about a head taller than me, maybe even more. My cheeks flushed red as his hands grabbed me by the shoulders. He gave me a strong shake.

"Stop it," Ben said, grinning as I giggled and pushed his hands away.

"No, you stop it," I stated.

"No thanks," Ben sat down on the bed and sighed, deeply. "I have to tell you something."

"What?" I asked, turning towards the door. I peeked out of the peep-hole. Nothing was there, thankfully.

"I need your full attention though," Ben stated, raising an eyebrow. I turned around and crossed my arms, nodding to him. "You know how Lily said that someone was stealing supplies?"

"Yeah," I replied, sighing.

"Well…I did it," he whispered, looking down shamefully. "I'm so sorry; I just thought I could get them off our backs. I have stopped giving them the supplies, and now I think they are mad. That's why arrows are in the boards."

"Oh shit, Ben," I said, placing a hand over my mouth as I frowned. "How could you?"

"I'm sorry!" Ben replied his hands dug into his hair, as he shuddered. "I know that Lily is going to pissed at me, and I'll get kicked out for good!" He looked back up at me, his eyes widening. "I trust you. Please don't tell her."

"You have my trust," I said, smiling weakly. "But…why did you tell me?"

"I needed to tell someone. I can't deal with this grief," he replied, looking down again as he bit his lip. "And- yeah." I carefully placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled brightly. He gave me a questioning glance.

"Don't worry! I know how it feels. I won't tell them," I said. Ben stood up and before I could even blink, he wrapped me in a hug. My cheeks returned to red as I small smile curled on my lips. I hugged him back, tightly. This was the moment I had been waiting for. He was actually hugging me! Excitement boiled through me, and I could barely contain it.

"Thank you Rachel," he whispered, softly. I rested my chin on his shoulder and smiled even brighter than before.

"You're welcome," I replied.


	7. Two Secrets are Revealed

Carley burst through the door, her eyes wide with fear and her gun held tightly. She gave us a smirk as we parted from the hug, but then returned to panicking.

"I heard screams coming from the farm," she said, grabbing me by the arm. "Ben, get a gun from the bag." Ben took out a rather large gun and followed us out the door.

"Oh God," I murmured. "I hope they are okay."

"I do too, but let's leave our thoughts behind us and run." Carley stated taking off into the forest. I glanced at Ben and then followed Carley. Our footsteps hit the dirt road, springing up clouds of dust from wherever we stepped. I could have sworn that I saw people in the bushes next to me, watching me creepily. I gulped and continued on, feeling stalked.

"How much longer?" I heard Ben whine behind me.

"Keep running," Carley called back, ignoring Ben's question. My legs had begun to feel like jello, but I did what she said. Finally, we reached the farm. The clouds were dark and gloomy, conveying a message that there might be a nice rain. We came to a stop at a gate that led into the farm. Inside, I could see a large house. Next to it was a patio and a barn. Lights flickered from inside of the house, and the screams were coming from it.

"You two," Carely said, turning to Ben and I. "Stay hidden. I'm going to check out the barn." Before I could ask, she opened the gate and took off. I sighed, frustrated, and then approached a cornfield.

"Ben lets hide in here," I whispered. He agreed, and we hunkered down in the thick stalks. He hugged the gun against his chest, shuddering lightly.

"I hope no one is hurt," he whispered after a long pause of awkward silence.

"I hope so too- I mean they have Duck and Clementine with them," I replied.

"Poor kids," Ben muttered. I nodded in agreement, and then looked out of the corn. Nothing yet.

"Ben," I began. "Do you miss your family?"

"Kind of," Ben answered, slowly. "I mean, it's nice to not have my mom nagging at me all the time."

"Oh," I said, pulling up my knees.

"Yeah, but I like it here. You are like, my only friend here. I guess you make it better," Ben muttered almost like he didn't want me to hear.

"Really? You really mean it?" I asked, happily.

"Well yeah dude!" Ben replied, smiling. I returned the smile and scooted closer to him.

"Thanks," I said as I leaned my head onto his shoulder. He looked embarrassed, but didn't move me away from him. I smiled gently and placed my arm around his waist.

"Are you…" began Ben, but he hesitated for a second. "-Do you like me, Rachel? My eyes widened and my cheeks flushed bright red.

"…um," I started, sitting up straight. I was going to give him a straight answer. I had to be honest. "Yeah. Yes, I like you Ben. I like you a lot actually." I looked up at him, biting my lip tightly. He was staring at me, a smile on his face.

"I like you too," he said as he leaned in. My eyes widened even more as he pressed his lips against mine. My heart beat wildly in my chest and my palms sweated. It was happening. It finally was happening. Ben had kissed me. My fingers got tangled in his light brown hair as I leaned back onto the ground. He followed my every move, leaning back down with me. I felt my brain go fuzzy, and I remembered that I was so shocked that I had forgotten to breathe. This caused me to chuckle. Ben pulled away, looking at me curiously.

"Did I do something weird?" he asked.

"Oh no," I replied, sitting up again as I heard another scream. I caught my breath. It sounded like Carley. Great, I had just made out with someone while people were being tortured. I was such a great person. "Come on, let's go help them." I stood up, but Ben yanked me down.

"Someone is coming over here," he whispered in my ear. It was true. I know heard footsteps approaching our spot. I bit my lip and pressed my face against Ben's shoulder, hiding myself.

"Hey, you two okay?" I heard Lee ask. I looked up and saw Lee's face peering through the corn. "Carley found Katjaa inside of the house, but we don't know where Duck is. I'd get out of here." He looked around and paused. "The fence isn't on...hurry through!" He pulled apart the corn and made a pathway for us. We climbed through the wet plants and ducked over the wire.

"Thanks Lee," I said smiling. He nodded to us, and then hurried into the barn.

"Where to?" asked Ben softly as he looked around for any movement. I could tell he was nervous. I looked down at his gun and frowned.

"Why not let me hold onto that?" I asked as I held out my hand for the gun. He looked at me, and then handed it over. I smiled at him and placed it in my back pocket. "I'll keep it safe. I suppose we better follow Lee or-"

"YOU TWO!" shouted a large man, holding onto Duck. He had a gun pointed at us, sometimes shifting his aim to Duck's head. "Get over here now."

"No thanks," I said, placing my hands on my hips. "I don't feel like it." The man glowered darkly and approached us.

"I mean it little lady. Come. Here," he ordered.

"No. LEE!" I shouted towards the barn. "GET OUT HERE!" In the blink of an eye, the man had let go of Duck and had me in his grasp. I stared into his face, shuddering greatly.

"No!" Ben shouted, clenching his fists. The man held the gun to my forehead, smirking at Ben deviously.

"Get back, or the kid AND the girl gets shot," he said, darkly. Ben still stood where he was, clenching his fists tightly. Where was Lee? That was the only thing I wondered. I looked towards the barn, frowning. Maybe he didn't hear me. "Anyway." The man held me tightly in one arm and Duck in the other. "You two are our next meals for the week."

"Nah," I said, shrugging lightly. "I don't feel like getting eaten. It is YOU, sir, which will be eaten." He gave me a questioning look, and the screamed in horror. I looked down and gasped. My hand, which was in a fist, had completely punctured the man's side. Blood poured from his gaping wound as he dropped to the ground, whimpering like a puppy. Duck looked at me, his eyes wide.

"How did you do that?!" he asked, wildly. I snickered, nervously.

"What? Never seen a devil before?" I asked, softly as I placed a hand on my arm.


End file.
